Eternal Devotion
by Ariis101
Summary: After getting lost in a snowstorm, Allen finds himself on an island in the Grand Line.When he finally manages to get back to England, his most darkest secret is revealed and the Vatican betrays him.Will Allen survive this nightmare or will he finally die?
1. Prologue

**Eternal Devotion**

**Prologue**

Our story begins in a place many would say they know. Yes, our story begins on a planet called Earth.

Now unlike the world we know, this strange, but familiar planet was going through a world-wide war that none had seen before in its history.

It was a war between Exorcists and Akuma.

Exorcists, humans who have the gift of God, and Akuma, servants of the Noah clan. These two sides have been fighting each other since the beginning of time and there was no end in sight.

Or, that's what people believed…


	2. Stranger in Town

**Ariis101:** Sorry it took me so long to upload...Had to finish midterms....Augh

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or D. Gray-Man

* * *

**Eternal Devotion**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Now the only thing that would make this day perfect was if it wasn't twenty degrees below zero.

A figure could be seen walking hunched over in a northeastern direction through three feet of fluffy, white, freezing cold snow. On closer inspection, one could make out a golden sphere with two golden wings and a fluffy golden tail on the figure's head. As if this wasn't already a strange sight, the figure was wearing a black uniform of sorts making him look like some kind of military officer. The uniform had gold trimming and a huge baggy hood that hid the figure's face from view. And to finish off the outfit, there was a silver, metal, eight pointed star on the figure's left chest showing to the world that this person was an exorcist, a servant of God and user of Innocence.

The exorcist, at this point, came upon a snow covered town that was literally located in the middle of nowhere. The exorcist moved through the peaceful town silently and entered a building with a sign that read "Luchia's Bed and Bar."

Once inside the building, the figure went up to the reception desk and said in a male voice, "One room please."

The girl behind the reception desk looked up from the book that rested in her lap and said in an irritated manner, "Yeah, yeah. One sec." With that she got up and went to a wall that had many hooks with keys hanging from them on it. Taking one key, she turned back to the exorcist and said, "Here's your key. Room number's seven and it's down the hall, third door on the left."

The exorcist nodded and took the key. Once inside his room, he took off his black jacket revealing a warm black, long sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, black combat boots, and a gold colored belt.

It was at this point that one could finally see the exorcist's face. It was the face of a twenty-three year old man who had windswept white hair that fell to his shoulders, eyes that were a strange pure silver color and a red scar that was partially hidden by his hair on the left side of his mature face.

The young man then stripped off all his clothes and proceeded to the bathroom to wash up. After taking a quick shower, the young man then put on some clean clothes from his traveling bag and hanged his black jacket up to dry.

After doing this, the young man seemed to hesitate as if unsure of what to do next, but the growling sound coming from his stomach seemed to answer that problem.

Holding the golden sphere in his arms, he proceeded out of his room to the bar.

Once there, he sat on a bar stool and placed the golden sphere on the table before him.

The bartender came up to the man and asked, "What can I get for you today?"

"I would like a cheeseburger, mash potatoes and gravy, vegetables, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a beer please." Answered the man politely.

The bartender nodded and proceeded to place in the young man's order. The exorcist then sighed tiredly as the bartender placed the ordered beer in front of him.

"Where are you from stranger?" asked the bartender curiously, "Haven't seen you around before."

"I'm from England."

"Oh? And why would someone from England be in this little old town in the dead of winter? Didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to travel during this season, this far north."

The exorcist smiled at this and answered, "Business."

"Ah…makes sense I guess…"

A comfortable silence descended upon the two men.

The bartender then brought out the ordered food and laughed as he witnessed the young man eat the food at an almost inhuman rate.

"Hungry I see," said the bartender with amusement in his voice.

"Hmm," said the exorcist as he finished his meal, "Thank you for the delicious meal. Please pass my complements to the chef."

"No problem stranger…"

The young man nodded and got up to leave after placing the correct amount of money on the bar table.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name stranger?" asked the bartender curiously as he watched the golden sphere fly off the bar table and land on the young man's head.

The young man looked back at the bartender and gave a small smile as he said, "It's Allen…Allen Walker."

* * *

**Ariis101**: Ok so that was a kinda short chapter...but oh well...

Note: -Allen Walker is a General in this story! Yay!!!

-Also, the town he is staying at is just a random town in the middle of Greenland. The reason he is in Greenland is because he is doing what Generals do: wandering from place to place looking for people who are compatible with Innocence.

Well, I hope you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. AN

**Ariis101****: I am very sorry to say that this story is officially on hiatus. You see, I have become bored with the idea and want to start writing the stories I have new ideas for. I hope you are not terribly upset over this and I will see if I can't continue writing this story later…Thanks so much! XD**


End file.
